Styling and design considerations often lead to a motor vehicle incorporating air registers in the dashboard having a high aspect ratio: that means those registers are often much wider than they are tall. Such registers have a tendency to produce or discharge a relatively wide air plume. While the wide air plume may be desired when directed toward an occupant of the motor vehicle in order to provide air flow across the entire width of the individual, such a wide air plume may be detrimental or undesired when the individual user wishes to direct the air plume away from the individual toward the side window of the motor vehicle or the center console area between the front seats of the motor vehicle. More specifically, in this instance, the wide width of the air plume makes it difficult to adjust the air register so that the air plume does not contact the individual. Further, the wide dispersion pattern of a wide air plume limits the ability of the air stream to penetrate deep into the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle and provide more rapid and complete conditioning of the air within the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle in accordance with the desires of the user.
This document relates to a new and improved method of controlling an air plume expelled from an air register in order to better meet the needs and desires of the individual occupants of the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle.